Valentine's Day
by WhenISayVolYouSayTron
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the castle isn't the only thing Allura and Lance want to turn into a ship. Thank goodness they're romance masterminds. ShiroxVoltron OC *WARNING: If you do not like OC inserted fanfic, I'm sorry, but that's what this is.*
1. Chapter 1: Ambush

**Author's Note:** _If you don't like OC inserted fanfic, I highly suggest you don't read this, but if you have no problem, go right ahead. My Voltron OC is still a work in progress, but the only thing you really need to know is that she's human, she was a Galra Slave Gladiator as well, and she was involved in experiments, just like Shiro, except they only removed one of her hands. This takes place sometime between the first episode and Tears of the Balmera. I use "she" pronouns for Pidge simply because both my OC and Shiro are aware she is a girl and this takes place in both of their POVs._

"Wake up!" Pidge practically screamed, violently shaking my shoulders. I looked up and groaned, trying to reach for my pillow to knock her out, but only felt empty bed.

"Wha-" I was slightly confused until a large, soft thump knocked my face back down into the mattress.

"Ha _ha."_ I heard Allura cry in triumph, and Pidge snorted, rolling away from me, her screeching laughter muffled by the sheets.

I sighed, turning onto my back and sitting up. "Did you guys just come here to terrorize me, or did you need something?"

"Today is Valentine's Day, silly!" Allura chided, almost sounding like my mother. "I'm not even from earth, and I know that."

I rolled my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Um...so?"

"So-" Pidge said, jumping off my bed and onto her feet, smacking her palms on the mattress. "-you need to tell Shiro how you feel!"

I certainly wasn't expecting _that._ "Excuse me?" I choked, staring at them both with wide eyes.

Allura gave her famous do-you-really-think-I'm-going-to-fall-for-that glare and crossed her arms. "Oh, don't be so innocent. Everyone can see you two like each other."

I held up a finger. "Correction: I am pretty sure it's one-sided." I muttered. Because why would Shiro like someone like me? He was so...so _out of my league_ as cheesy as it sounded.

Pidge put her hands on her hips and cleared her throat, giving me a pointed look. "Even _I_ can see the way he looks at you. You guys were practically made for each other."

"Mhmm." Allura agreed, nodding her head so fast she looked like one of those bobble heads, and I couldn't help but giggle at how silly she looked. "It's only three teensy tiny words: 'I like you.'"

I pursed my lips and gave her a sarcastic glare. "If you're so intent on saying those three teensy tiny words, maybe _you_ should confess your undying love for him."

"Maybe I will." Allura sniffed, but I could see the teasing light in her eyes.

Despite her joking tone, it still scared the crap out of me. "You wouldn't!"

Pidge gave me a pointed look. "Oh she _will._ I'll make her."

"ALLURA!" I screeched, turning on her dangerously.

"Abort mission, abort!" Allura cried, grabbing the pillow off the ground and slapping me in the face with it.

I gasped angrily, narrowing my eyes, and Pidge squealed, already backing towards the door. "Come on, you'll feel so much better when you tell him!" she pleaded.

If looks could kill, they would be six feet under right now. "No! Abso-"

"-lutely not." I finished, staring Lance straight in the face. I had known something was up when he, Hunk, and Keith had practically stalked me to the training room, waiting until i had reached it before they finally pounced.

"Come on, Shiro. Do you really want to give up on that girl just because you're too _shy_?" he taunted, raising an eyebrow.

I covered my face with my hands and gave a frustrated sigh, trying to conceal the blush that was slowly rising in my cheeks.

"Dude, you're like, _the Champion._ " Hunk stressed. "You can get any girl you want in the entire universe! There is no way on earth she would reject you."

I split open my fingers, narrowing my eyes at him, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Plus, it's Valentine's Day." Lance pointed out, giving me a mischievous glance and making kissing noises with my mouth.

I dropped my hands. "So?"

"Valentine's Day is a day for love and cupid and romantic junk." he snapped, as if _I_ were the impossibly slow one. "Girls dig that stuff."

"What do you know about the things girls 'dig'?" Keith snorted from the corner, where he had been silent this entire time, making air quotes with his fingers.

"You know what Keith? You can just...stop...moving your...mouth." Lance muttered, sighing in defeat. "Just be quiet."

Keith just shrugged and smirked, looking pleased with himself.

Lance turned back to me. "Look, if you don't ask her out, I totally will." he said, and Hunk gasped.

I bit my lip. "Do you really want to go there, Lance?"

He put his hands on his hips, leaning forward. "I think I _do,_ Mr. Perfect Champion Pilot Man."

"I think he just went there." Hunk whispered conspiratorially.

I glared at them both. "Look, you two, I'll tell her in my own time, okay?"

"Not to burst that beautiful little bubble there, Shiro, but time is ticking down. You guys have like, this weird survivor robot bond thing going on. She's perfect for you, man."

I sighed, trying to ignore the arguably valid point he was making. " _My own time."_

I'd never enjoyed consuming space goo more than I did that morning, when stuffing it my mouth as quickly as possible kept me from having to speak. Clearly, both male and female parties were conspiring together, forcing Shiro and I to sit next to each other at breakfast, staring intently at us both like we were going to get together through the power of telepathy.

Shiro and I had always been close. I mean, you survive so much and you're going to end up sharing a bond with a person. He always made me comfortable and happy. But this morning the awkward tension was practically tangible.

I watched as Shiro smiled, gesturing at me with his spoon, and I could hear everyone suck in their breath collectively. "Pass the salt?"

Keith looked up at this, scooting a little closer to Shiro, and I heard Pidge snort into her goo.

At this very mediocre announcement from Shiro, everyone let out a defeated sigh. Shiro paused, giving them a strange look, before taking the salt shaker from me.

"Is everyone ready for training today?" he asked, glancing up at them with a small smile on his face, his hair falling into his eyes. _Quiznak, he just had to be incredibly hot, didn't he..._

"Can't we have today off?" Lance complained and I cleared my throat, praying to the heavens that no one could magically read my thoughts.

"Why?" Shiro asked, and I stared down at my goo, poking it with my spoon. _Please disagree. The more distracted you are, the easier this day will be for the both of us Shiro, because it's only going to get more awkward from here. Please. Please-_

"It'sa holiday." Lance reminded him and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"Is Valentine's Day really considered a holiday?" he wondered, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

" _YES."_ everyone answered in unison, and I could see that Shiro was wearing down. _I'm dead I'm so dead._

It was Allura who delivered the killing blow. "I think that the team has been working hard enough. They deserve a little break."

I made a small squeak and slammed my spoon down on the table, causing everyone to look at me. I glanced up, smiling innocently. "What?"

"Well then it's settled. We'll have today off." Shiro sighed and I shot him a look. He glanced back at me, his wide brown eyes full of innocence, and I groaned softly.

"Alright everyone, finish up." Allura instructed, her eyes boring into mine. I shifted uncomfortably, nervous for what she was about to say next. "I have _a lot_ planned."


	2. Chapter 2: The Intervention

**Author's Note:** _The breaks split up really cruddily in the last chapter, I'm so sorry. I'll try to make it a little smoother this time around. Prepare for the fluff to start in this chapter. Also, my Voltron OC's name is decided as Cyd, so when someone says Cyd, you know who that is._

 _-Shiro's POV-_

I tried to catch Cyd as she was coming out of the dining hall. "Hey!" I called, grabbing her arm before she could make a break for it.

"Oh, Shiro! Hey!" she said a little nervously, her violet eyes big. I gave her a concerned look.

"You seemed a little off at breakfast. Did you really want to train that bad?" I asked, teasing her a little. She gave me a small smile.

"Me? Oh, no, I'm fine, Shiro, really. Thanks for the concern though." she replied, but I could tell she was hiding something and it bothered me. Cyd was the one person I could tell anything to, and I had hoped she thought of me the same way. She seemed to understand she upset me a little and gave me a genuine smile. "That space crap is just super disgusting."

"Is that really all?" I pressed, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice. "Everyone else seemed to be on high alert too."

That hit a cord. "Reallythatseverythingsorrygottago." she said quickly, pulling away from me and running down the hall. I watched her leave, my stomach sinking. How could I think for one second I could possibly tell her how I feel? She clearly didn't even want to _speak_ to me. _You can do this, Shiro. you survived the Galra. Come on._

"Wait!" I called, looking up, but she was already gone.

This was going to be tougher, much tougher, than escaping the Galra Empire.

- _Cyd's POV-_

I came to a stop in the lounge area, breathing heavily, and put my hands over my face. _Ugh. I was so_ weak.

"We've been expecting you." someone said in a mysterious voice and my head snapped up.

Pidge, Allura, Lance, and Hunk all sat on the white couch, legs crossed, dangerous looks on their faces, and Lance was stroking a towel.

"Lance what are you doing?" I asked.

Lance shrugged "All the evil villains stroke cats, but we don't have a cat so-"

" _FOCUS."_ Allura screeched, yanking the towel out of his arms and throwing it against the wall.

"MR. FLUFFYKINS!" Lance screamed in despair, turning on Allura. "YOU _MONSTER_."

"Allura how could you?" Hunk gasped, tears forming in his eyes.

Pidge slammed her fist down on the coffee table, startling them both. "Who cares about your stupid cat, Lance!"

"I don't even know you anymore." Lance hissed.

" _Can someone please tell me what's going on?"_ I stressed, getting less worried a lot more annoyed.

"We're having an intervention." Hunk explained.

"Doesn't someone have to be on drugs or alcohol to get an intervention?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

Pidge shrugged. "I dunno, it just sounded smart."

"Okay, I appreciate the...love, guys, but I'm not an addict and I don't go behind the castle to drink my cares away, so I think I'm done here." I turned to leave and came face to face with Keith's bayard.

"No one leaves." he said in a bored voice.

Lance tsked. "You have to have more _expression,_ Keith, we talked about this."

"Come on, you two. This is about true love and happiness." Allura said dreamily.

"Maybe Mr. Fluffykins _was_ my true love, Allura." Lance muttered, but she ignored him, staring at me with wide eyes.

"We're here to bring you and Shiro together." Allura replied slowly.

My stomach turned. "I don't like the sound of this."

 _-Shiro's POV-_

How do you even tell a girl you like her? I had no idea. My entire life, I'd never felt this way about anyone. I'd been so busy with piloting and then everything that happened with the Kerberos mission, but I knew that Lance was right. Time was ticking down.

Speaking of Lance, the castle had been strangely quiet all afternoon. I'd heard a thump and someone screaming about a "Mr. Fluffykins!" about an hour ago, but other than that, you could hear a pin drop. It was unnerving.

 _Just go up to her and say "I like you." Is that so hard, Shiro? No. You fought your way through a Slave Gladiator tournament. You are the head and torso of the most powerful weapon in the universe and the leader of Team Voltron. You. Can. Do. This._

"I can't do this." I said aloud.

"You can't do what?" Coran asked. I glanced up. I had forgotten he was in the control room with me.

"Just thinking out loud." I replied, sighing a little.

He winked. "Love trouble, eh?"

"What?"

Coran smiled, placing a hand on his heart. "I once liked this girl, real pretty, her nose was as big as he face."

"That's...nice." I replied, smiling nervously.

"But that's not the point." Coran said, walking closer to me and wagging his finger. "The point is she's dead now."

"Oh."

Coran sighed. "I can see you're a slow one. I mean I never knew I wanted her so bad until I lost her."

"That's...not a bad philosophy actually." I admitted. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

He waved his hand, walking back to the control panel. "Water under the bridge, my son. The important thing is: If you lost Cyd, would you be able to live without her?"


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

- _Cyd POV-_

"So here is the plan." Lance said, getting to his feet and walking around the room. "Pretend I'm Shiro."

I raised an eyebrow. "You look nothing like him."

"That's why it's _pretend."_ Lance muttered, sounding frustrated.

"Shiro is a lot more attractive than you." I continued.

Lance stopped walking and turned on his heel, staring at Allura. "You know what. _Allura_ can pretend to be Shiro" he snapped.

She jumped up, clapping her hands. "This will be fun!"

I groaned, burying my face in my hands, and she stood in front of me, gathering her hair up and squinting her eyes as far as they would go.

"I'm Shiro." she said, deepening her voice and I rolled my eyes. "I like long walks in the park, destroying bad guys, and making my arm glow."

"This isn't a tinder profile. Move it along." Pidge said sarcastically.

Allura sighed. "What's up Cyd."

"I feel awkward." I muttered.

"We all do." Pidge sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I can't _do this._ I'm just going to tell him how I feel." I said suddenly, and Allura dropped her hair.

" _Really_?" she gasped, and Hunk squeaked a little.

"If it will make you guys _shut up._ " I snapped, instantly regretting everything. But I had to look like I knew what I was doing as I walked out of the lounge.

Even though I didn't

 _-Shiro's POV-_

"Do you think I should just tell her how I feel?" I asked Coran finally. I had been silent in thought for the past twenty minutes, and all of my ideas finally culminated into the one thing I had been avoiding.

"That's your ultimate decision." Coran replied. "But I do think you should say something before you lose her for good."

I crossed my arms, pulling myself out of my chair. "I think I will. You're right Coran. I _don't_ want to lose her, and I never do."

Coran grinned, calling after me as I stalked out of the room. "That's my boy!"

There was a clatter and he cried out in pain, but I didn't look back. I had a job to do.

- _Cyd's POV-_

I had to avoid this. In some way, I had to pretend like I did it, when I really hadn't.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice I had crashed into Shiro until his arms were on my shoulders, keeping me from falling to the ground like a sack of rocks.

"Shiro." I breathed, my heart dropping to my shoes.

"Funny seeing you here." he teased, although he sounded a lot more nervous than I was used to.

"What are you doing here? In the...in the hall?" I asked conversationally as he straightened me up on my feet.

He shrugged. "Hall...things."

I sighed, realizing that running into him must have been some sort of sign from the almighty love gods. "Actually, I needed to talk to you." I admitted.

"I needed to talk to you too." he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh. You should go first then." I said politely.

He waved his hand. "Ladies first."

"Shiro-" I started

"Cyd-" he said at the same time, cutting me off. We both stared at each other awkwardly without saying anything, and finally, Shiro chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's so fun-"

Before I could finish the thought, his lips were on mine. It was only for a fraction of a second, but it was enough to make my brain die slowly and my heart melt into a puddle on the ground.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he laughed, noticing the surprised look on my face.

I let out a slow breath. "Happy...Happy Valentine's Day, Shiro."

 **Author's Note:** _YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE OVER NOW BUT IT ISN'T MWAHAHAHAHA._


End file.
